


Why Ain't We Living Together

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Why Ain't We Living Together

**Title:** Why Ain't We Living Together  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters are real, story is a bizarre fantasy. Title belongs to The BeeGees. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jared/Jensen, Katie Cassidy/Jeff Padalecki  
 **Prompt:** Fall @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/), table [here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slash, het, language - including excessive use of the word cart.  
 **W/C:** 1,407  
 **A/N:** A coda (if you will) to [Every Night Is Another Round](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8559.html), so it might be better to read that first? I haven't written and completed a story since big bang, so please forgive me if it's a little rusty.

 

 

The fall chill is a shock after such a warm summer, after coming from somewhere like Texas where it rarely dropped below 55 in the Autumn months. One day Jared’s walking around in shorts and sandals and the next he’s hunkered down in a hoodie he’d swiped from Jensen‘s. It probably used to belong to Adam, for how it fits Jared perfectly, but he doesn’t care. It’s soft and warm and has a pocket in the front where Jared can shove his fists. It’s perfect for a day like today, when the wind is so cold it literally cuts through his _everything_.

His teeth chatter as he fishes his keys from his pocket and tries to open the door as fast as he can. When he pushes the door open, a rush of heat meets him and he shuts the door quickly behind him so none of it rushes out. He throws his backpack on the recliner in the living room and kicks off his shoes before heading to the kitchen for a snack.

He’s been at school for a little over three weeks and he loves it. Staying with his brother was one of his better choices (though much to the despair of his mother) and he enjoys the freedom that being there brings him. Jeff had laid down some ground rules, of course, but mostly Jared‘s allowed to come and go as he pleases. At eighteen, there‘s not a lot Jeff could do about it anyway.

He digs through the fridge trying to find anything of substance besides bottles of Heineken and water. Someone is going to have to get groceries, and most likely it’ll be him unless he wants to spend the rest of the night listening to Jeff bitch about Jared eating him from house and home. He grabs a hunk of chedder cheese and what’s left of the milk before straightening and closing the fridge.

“Jesus Christ!”

Katie’s standing there, grinning, obviously shaking with contained laughter.

“You just shrieked like a little girl,” she says as she grabs the milk from his hand.

“You scared the hell out of me!” And yeah, maybe his voice is a little high when he says that. “Whatever, what are you doing here? And why are you so rumpled?”

It dawns on him as they sit at the island _why_ she’s so rumpled and he makes a face as he bites into his cheese, “You know what, never mind. Don’t answer that. Just nod if you used Lysol.”

Katie blushes red and straightens her hair, says a very audible _shut up, dick_ before mumbling something he can’t quite make out.

“What was that?”

“I said we don’t need Lysol, we haven’t gotten that far yet.” She sighs, put upon. When she takes a swig of milk a mustache is left behind and Jared has to keep from laughing.

“It’s been _months_ and we haven’t gotten past awkward fumbling in the dark. Is there something wrong with him?”

Jared furrows his brow, not really expecting that, not really knowing how to answer. “Uh…”

“Because I _know_ there’s nothing wrong with me, so it must be him. Does he have some kind of defect or something?”

“I don’t… think so? And anyway, it’s only been three months. Maybe he wants to take it slow.”

Katie pauses to consider that, and after a moment she nods. “Yeah, no I think he has some kind of defect. Can you talk to him?”

“No.”

“Why not!”

“I’m not talking to my brother about sex,” Jared stands and tosses the cheese wrapper in the garbage before taking the milk carton from Katie and drinking what’s left. “I’m especially not talking to my brother about sex with _you_.”

She glares at him then, and he almost breaks and goes to his brother, but he manages to remain firm. He backs away, but stands firm.

“If you have a problem in your relationship, then talk to your boyfriend. Now I’m going to go to the grocery store and try and forget this little conversation ever happened,” he says. He leans forward and kisses her on top of her head before grabbing the keys from the hook by the door.

“Go talk to Jeff, kiss and make up or whatever you have to do. I think there are disinfectant wipes under the sink in the bathroom.”

“You really suck, you know?”

“That’s why you don’t hear Jensen complaining about not getting any.”

\---

There are definite perks to living in a small town, Jared thinks, as he pushes his cart up the aisle. The little grocery stores and their outrageous prices are not one of them, however, and that’s why he finds himself in Walmart the next town over. The store is always packed and hot but at least he doesn’t have to pay five dollars for a loaf of bread.

He stops at the frozen pizzas, debates the merits of the large ones to the smaller, single sized, but just grabs a handful of each. He’s picking out a couple of microwavable snack bites when someone crashes into his cart. The force of it knocks his own cart into his hip, not enough to hurt, but still. He turns to scowl and demand an apology, but his annoyance falls away when he sees who it is.

“Hey! What are you doing here? Oh, I guess it‘s obvious what you‘re doing here, it‘s just funny that you‘re here. And I‘m here. That we‘re here at the same time.”

“Shut up, Jared.”

Jensen leans over the handle of his cart and kisses a grin onto Jared’s face before he pulls away and rummages through Jared’s basket.

“Wow, there’s a whole lot of shit in here that can kill you.”

“I know, it’s great.”

Jared tosses his box of Hot Pockets into his cart and they set off down the rest of the aisles. Jensen’s shopping is as bad as Jared’s and he eyes the box of Cocoa Puffs in his boyfriend’s hand pointedly. Jensen just shrugs and puts the box in his cart.

“I like chocolate, okay?”

They continue up and down the aisles, Jared picking up things he likes and putting them in Jensen’s cart and Jensen pretends like he doesn’t see. And when they finally get up to the register they both have more than what they had intended on buying.

Jared waits for Jensen to finish checking out and they head outside together. Jensen had parked on the other end of the lot so they’ll have to go their separate ways for now, but Jensen holds him back for a moment.

“So I think we should do this more often.”

“Hang out in Walmart?”

“No. Well, yes, actually. I think we should hang out in Walmart and grocery shop. Together.”

Jared’s a little confused, throws a look Jensen’s way that hopefully conveys as much and says, “Okay. But it might take me a while to eat all of these pizzas, so maybe it can wait?”

Jensen huffs clearly annoyed and Jared feels stupid for not getting what Jensen is apparently trying to say.

“I think you should move in with me.”

“Oh.”

“I know it’s too soon, so it doesn’t have to be right away. But this?” He pauses to wave a hand between their carts full of groceries, “This was fun. It was domestic, and God help me but I liked it. And I want to keep doing it, with you.”

“Oh, okay. Yes.”

Jensen sighs and nods, “It’s cool, I didn’t think. It was a stupid idea, just forget… wait, yes?”

“Yeah, yes. It might be nice, living together. And like you said, it doesn’t have to be right away?” At Jensen’s nod, Jared continues, “And we’d have to talk about it some more, but. Yes.”

Jensen’s answering grin is blinding and he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Jared’s hair, tugs until their lips touch in a searing kiss. When they finally break apart Jared is breathless and Jensen is still grinning.

“Okay, well, we should get this stuff in the fridge, so, I’ll see you later?”

“Absolutely.”

Jensen nods and Jared watches him walk back to his car before starting towards his own. Living together. That certainly wasn’t something he’d been expecting. But it wouldn’t exactly be a hardship, waking up to Jensen every morning.

Now he just has to break the news to Jeff. And his _mom_.


End file.
